A bioprocessing system typically includes a bioreactor containing cells that process a fluid. For example, a bioreactor may contain porcine hepatocyte cells to remove toxins from the plasma of a human patient with liver failure.
Prior to their use in a bioreactor, cells can be stored a prolonged period of time in extreme cold in the presence of a cryoprotectant, such as dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO). Upon thawing cells, removal of the cryoprotectant is desirable or essential prior to their use in a bioreactor. Such an agent is typically removed by centrifuging the cells, followed by washing them with a medium lacking the agent.